Put Away
by FickleWords
Summary: Post KH2 Pre KH3D Kairi has barely gotten out of her room for weeks after the events of KH2/Fall of organisation 13 and all Riku and Sora hear are scratching noises. They don't sound scary but they sure do sound weird. What can she be up to?


_Scratch ... Scratch ... Scratch_

What is she doing in there? Riku pondered. Kairi has been mostly in her room for weeks and she would only come out when she needed to eat, use the bathroom, when she felt like doing so, or more rarely listening to Sora's plea's to come out. All anyone would hear is that faint scratching sound. At first Sora (and Riku) thought Kairi had an embarrassing rash which was the cause of the dreaded scratching noise.

Riku accidently walking in the bathroom and discorvering a naked kairi getting out of the shower reveled that her skin was still flawless. Therefore busting the myth of Kairi's possiable skin conditon, But being chased all after noon by a Furious Kairi and a jealous and/or over-protective Sora with their keyblades was a bit extreme in his opinion.

Still Kairi's weird behavior all started after organisation 13 was defeated. Whenever I or Sora asked her about it she would either change the the subject or tell us it's nothing serious. While I was only slightly concerned , Sora was losing his mind coming up with ridiculous theories such as the rash mentioned earlier. It got a bit weird when sora starting firing beams of light at kairi when he thought she was being possessed by a evil yet vague force of darkness. Sora stopped doing so when Kairi became too afraid to even get out of her room to use the toilet. But that is another story.

Hey Riku!

I was jerked out of my thoughts when i heard someone yell out my name. i quickly turned around to see Sora standing there was a tired yet impatient look on his face. I knew what was coming next.

Is she coming out? Sora asked eagerly. Not wanting to damper his spirits i was simply going to relply with a simple "i don't know" until i heard a door opening form behind.

There stood Kairi with her beautiful red hair tied up back in a loose pony tail, her blue eyes shining with excitement. I bet you two where wondering what i was doing in my room for the past 3 weeks? She asked smugly. Me and Sora Both nodded our heads faster than i would've admitted. Well then she said , while moving herself to the left side of her door. C'mon in!

Sora wasted no time dashing in her room to see what was up. kairi looked at him with a tired smile then turning her attention towards me. I soon went in myself. A huge array of colors greeted my vision and mass collection of papers all over her room. Some were in neat stacks while others where in big cluttered piles. All of her walls including her ceiling were completely covered with these papers.

I turned my head too see the other two people in the room. Sora had a look of pure awe and shock on his face while Kairi looked at peace , as if she just lifted some big weight off her shoulders. I then decided to look closer at some papers pasted on the wall closest to me and what i saw really threw me for a loop. A perfect sketch of a sleeping Sora on the beach with the gentle waves touching his legs.

Before i could even think I blurted out, hey sora you need to check this out! I heard steady soft footsteps coming from behind. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the masterpeice until i heard a shocked gasp coming from my left side. I tilted my head left to see the same look on Sora's he had when he first came into this room not 2 minutes before. With a slightly shaky hand Sora was trying to touch this work of wonder.

Don't Touch It!

Both Me and Sora were knocked out of daze and turned around to see a flustered Kairi. Seeing the look of confusion on our faces Kairi then looked at her feet. I am sorry she said. It's just i spent alot of time and effort on all of this gesturing with a wave of both her hands. I might be a litte protective over my ... errr... creations She said whispering the last part. Me and Sora both nodded our heads in understanding and respect.

I then decided stop beating around the bush. Hey kairi this all beautiful and amazing but what drove to draw all this? Stopping to look at her feet to look at us she merely replied,Naminé. Yo- uh- drew thes- thes- i stuttered. Thankfully Sora regained his voice musch faster than mine. So you drew these for Naminé then? Sora asked cocking his head to one side. Kaira then took a deep breath , In a way i did because ever since me and her became whole again i have felt this need to draw. I also feel that when i draw she is still here with us. A sad smile started to form on her face.

Ignoring my own confusion and slight discomfort i quickly walked over to kairi and put my right hand on her shoulder. You know Naminé is still with us , just like Roxas. I know i just feel with every single piece of art its proof to the world that she and Roxas existed. I know how you feel, Sora said. Everytime i do a sick move on my skateboard or dual wield with keyblades i feel as though the enite world knows Roxas was his own person. But i also feel that Naminé would'nt want you to lock yourself up in your room just drawing all day.

I thought so Kairi replied. It still isnt easy. Riku finding his voice interjected, Of course it isn't easy but you are not gonna do anyone any favors if you countinue to shut everything and everyone out. Thats why you have me and Sora, your BF and Boyfriend respectively of course he added quickly noticing the calculating look on sora's face. Naminé would want you to live and experience life to the fullest.

Kairi inhaled deeply through her nose as if to calm herself. I guess hearing this from other people really does make a difference. Looking around kairi Realized how long she has been "trapped" in this room. So what do we do know? I KNOW! Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. How about we get some sea salt icecream? Apparently Roxas and Axel did it all the time and i always wanted know what it tastes like.

Riku's face lit up. That's sound a really good idea. Hey Kairi are you in? Both Sora and i looked at Kairi awaiting her anwser. With a heavy Kairi looked away. I am sorry you guys i cant. why? Sora whimpered. Well because i really need to change my outfit before i go out. I have paint all over myself. Realizing the slightly mean joke Riku and Sora made a mad dive towards Kairi. Too Slow! she shouted before easily dodging the "attack" , quickly grabbing a clean set of her iconic outfit, and then dasing to the bathroom and locking the door.

With a evil smirk Riku approached the bathroom door. our keyblades can open any door right kairi, riku said as he summoned his Way to Dawn keyblade. Kairi quickly brought out her ace in the hole.

Don't come in i am naked! Riku's eyes widened with the proclamation and felt a twinge of fear when he saw bright flash coming from his side. he turned his head everso slowly and saw sora in his Final Form the keyblades fenrir and decisive pumpkin floating behind him. His arms were crossed and was giving riku a death glare the easily rival the likes of Xemnas Or Saix. Riku meekly willed away his keyblade and held up both his hands in surrender and backed away from the door slowly.

First time shame on you Sora said darkly, second time shame on me. Riku rapidly nodded his head in understanding not wanting to enrage Kairi or Sora again. The air was filled with an intimidating and awkard silence. Atleast for about 3 minutes.

The door was slammed open. Kairi stepped out looking good as new. Much better she said as she fiddled her outfit a bit. She looked surprised as she saw Riku whimpering in the corner and a stone faced Sora staring him down while still in his final form. Um Sora you can relax now. Sora looked at her, deactivated his final form, and humbly bowed. As my lady wishes. Kairi then brought her attention to riku. Hey you can get up now.

Thanks riku replied getting up from the corner of fear and shame. So can we go now or are you and Sora gonna start threatening me again? Im good Kairi and Sora Said in quick unison. Well in that case both of you can pay for our icecream. Oh C'mon sora whined, kairi giggled It's okay i will pay for all three of us considering the both of have probably spent all your munny on potions and elixirs. Sora slumped his shoulders in defeat. She does have point plus she is the mayor's daughter, so must have some serious munny Riku replied weakly trying to cheer Sora about his "Financial troubles".

Okay you guys just let me go to my room so i can my bag okay? Thats fine with me Riku replied. Sora? no problem. Alright then. Kairi went to her room and searched her dresser for her bag. As she did she realized even her drawers were filled with her art pieces! Deciding to ignore the the seemly unlimted mess of papers she finally found her bag with 3000 munny in it.

Having got her bag she started making her way to her door. But before she left her room she looked At the mess. It was pretty in a way but it was still a mess. Looking over her shoulder she still felt an iota of guilt yet she could'nt shake the feeling of peace she had. Thank you. She whispered. Hey Kairi! Did somebody gravity on you? Let's get going! Sora yelled from downstairs. Kairi then smiled to herself. I'm Coming!

My first ever fanfic. What do you think?


End file.
